


Wings

by Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuties, Gen, Im finally posting aomething after 3 yeara pls be nice, Jokes, cute sope action, im sorry, late to the party, unfulfilling ending, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya/pseuds/Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya
Summary: Based off their Vlive on April fools!





	Wings

V-Live starting in 3...2...1...

***

Good afternoon ARMY! Sorry to disappoint but this is not an actual work, April Fools! 

Although, if you guys haven't seen the vlive earlier please check it out! I have been waiting for the subtitles because they did it 2 hours before I woke up 😭 If y'all are mad at this sorry if it's not to your humor, but it's more harmless and funny than anything else I can come up with!

If you've read this much I guess thanks for coming by? If you do want to see me post a real work, shoot me some prompts because I'm not kidding when I say I haven't wrote anything in 3 years!

Hope y'all have a great day!


End file.
